Demonstration
The war that was occuring at Mariejois was growing into a stalemate, as the forces of the marines and world government held the defense of the citadel against the mighty forces of the House of Bellomont. Buildings were crumbling from the shellings of cannonfire, the clangs of the swords clashing, and the black musky smell of gunpowder filled the air. It had been about four hours since the initial attack began. Richard Bellomont looked upon the devestation that was occurring from a nearby rooftop, fondling his hair before placing his top hat on. His drooped eyes fixed on the many people attacking one another, bodies falling, and the cries of anger that ringed all over the city. "Quite a view, wouldn't you say, master?" Richard recognized that voice. He smirked. "It is a wonderful view indeed, Rob Lucci." '' Surrounding Richard on the rooftops were members of Cipher Pol, including CP9, CP7 and other Cipher Pol agents. Richard surveyed the area, having himself encircled by many familiar faces: Kaku, Jabra, Blueno, Spandam, his father Spandine, Kumadori, his mother Kumadori Yamanbako, Kalifa, her father Laskey, and other members. Richard smiled and chuckled seeing all those faces, new and old, as he recalls being influences and influenced by them. ''"Of all the members that are considerably powerful, the bad apple of the group is the one that enjoys wearing a facial brace," ''he said. '' "HEY, YOU BASTARD, I KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!!!" ''Spandam shouted. ''"It's actually true," ''retorted Blueno solumnly. Spandam squirmed with indignation, but his father held his shoulder. ''"Relax. You're too easily provoked. Perhaps you don't want to risk fighting against him. He's beyond your league." Spandam was just too infuriated by his collegues and even his father that he just had enough. He was red in the face and made a loud yawp. He unsheathed his sword, Funkfreed, and charged at Richard without a coordinated plan. Everyone shook their heads, already foreseeing some nasty injuries that would be inflicted on him. Richard casually stood his ground, allowing the howling enemy to land a hit on him. Spandam jumped into the air, aimed his sword as it turned into the charging elephant form. Richard intercepted the elephants long sword diving at him and made a sidestep. He then grab the trunk of the elephant and looped it back at Spandam, hitting him hard with Funkfreed and the two of them flew through the sky and crashed a great distance from the area. Richard brushed his suit off nonchalantly and stared back at everyone else. "And it had to be the most typical out of the rest of you," ''he smirked. ''"Now are you going to hit me for real?" Richard assumed his fighting stance with his hands palm open. Everyone got into their positions, ready to challenge the prodigal man. "I've been the one repsonsible for teaching the legendary Rokushiki technique, especially to the youngsters. But that style is childsplay. I've got something that even Rokushiki users would be unable to comprehend or even fathom. But I'll let you all play with me with what you've got. I'd like you to try to make me bleed." '' ''Jabra was the first one to strike out. "Bring it on, master! Rankyaku Koro!" A beam of light bounced up and down towards Richard. He smirked and flew towards the attack. He kicked the attack out of the way towards the other agents. They all dodged it, the blades destroying a house nearby. Richard engaged in close quarters with Jabra. '' ''"My turn," Richard said. "Tiědìng lùjìng: Jiǎo Xiù." He raised his two little fingers, striking at Jabra's forehead. Jabra was launched back at incredible speeds, slamming into the wall of a nearby building. Kaku charged next with his dual swords. Richard countered with his legs. '' ''"Well now, you're making it seem like you're weak. I need some real fun." '' "''If you're looking for fun, I'll give you fun," Kaku rebuffed. '' ''He was joined by Kumadori on the opposite side, making a two pronged attack impossible for Richard to handle. However, it wasn't hard for him. He leaped up in the air, summoning a strange energy from his hand. It had a shade of purple surrounding his arm and traveled up his body. With a wave of his arm, he sent the mysterious power surging downward, knocking the two individuals to the side. The wave subsequently hit everyone except for Lucci. He quickly evaded the attack and reached to Richard. '' ''"Shigan," uttered Lucci as he hit Richard in his stomach. Richard gasped out air and fell down, crashing down into building below. Lucci nimbly landed on another building, scowling at Richard Bellomont. '' ''"Pity. I'd expected you to be better than to let down your guard. What's the matter, master?" Richard jumped out of the debris, unscathed by the attack. "Heh. That's all you did? You know better than the rest of the fodder. I know that you're a monster. I know your strength. But you don't know what I'm capable of. I could easily tackle the entire Cipher Pol organizations. But who knows whether they'll come after me or not. All that matters is that you're here and you'll die." '' ''Lucci chuckled. "I shouldn't worry about my death today. You should be." '' '' Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely Category:Stories